


10 05

by Kurohagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 10/05/2019Genre: Amitié - Romance - YaoiDisclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.Notes/Remerciements : [Joyeux AoKagaDay 2019] Vous me connaissez je les adore ! Il n'était donc pas possible de passer cette journée sans leur rendre un petit hommage ! Merci Futae de me l'avoir dit !;) (Texte écrit vraiment à l'arrache ! Merci donc de votre indulgence XD)





	10 05

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 10/05/2019  
Genre: Amitié - Romance - Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Notes/Remerciements : [Joyeux AoKagaDay 2019] Vous me connaissez je les adore ! Il n'était donc pas possible de passer cette journée sans leur rendre un petit hommage ! Merci Futae de me l'avoir dit !;) (Texte écrit vraiment à l'arrache ! Merci donc de votre indulgence XD)

**10/05**

**.**

Le sang bat à ses tempes, ses oreilles sifflent et sa poitrine lui fait mal. Il court à perdre haleine depuis au moins trente minutes, depuis que son dernier cours s'est terminé. Il a reçu un message bizarre de ce gars pendant sa dernière heure. Un message qu'il a prit pour une mauvaise blague en premier lieu… Non. Non. Tout d'abord, il a cru à une erreur de destinataire. Puis à une blague. Et finalement, maintenant il ne sait plus quoi croire. Une chose est sûre. Il faut qu'il le voit et vite.

Il arrive enfin en vue du terrain de basket. Ce terrain sur lequel ils s'affrontent presque quotidiennement. Ce terrain sur lequel, ils se prenent la tête presque quotidiennement… Mais moins maintenant. Ce terrain sur lequel, il n'a encore jamais pu le battre. Mais ça viendra. Il ne perd pas espoir. Il entend la balle qui rebondit. Il entend des semelles qui frappent le sol, légères. La foulée souple et agile d'Aomine.

Il passe la grille et s'arrête enfin de courir à bout de souffle. Il laisse tomber son sac qui lui cisaille l'épaule au sol, et se laisse le temps de reprendre son souffle en observant la silhouette féline évoluer sur le tarmac. Cette agilité, cette rapidité. Il l'envie tellement. Son coeur cesse de battre trop fort dans sa poitrine, il s'avance vers lui. Il n'essaie pas d'être discret de toutes façons Aomine sait déjà qu'il est là. Il s'approche et saisit le ballon qui vient de passer l'anneau pour attirer l'attention de son propriétaire.

« Tu joues ? »

Mais Aomine ne le regarde pas en disant ces mots, fixant toujours l'anneau que la balle venait de traverser.

« T'es sérieux ?

\- Pour jouer ? Ben oui.

\- Pour ton message !

\- J'te l'ai déjà dit... »

> _[Aho – 16:26]_
> 
> _Faut que j'te parle… J'crois que j't'aime._
> 
> _[Moi – 16:32]_
> 
> _Aho. Tu t'es trompé de destinataire._
> 
> _[Aho – 16:33]_
> 
> _Non._
> 
> _[Moi – 16:37]_
> 
> _Ahah. J'suis MDR. Bon alors c'est qui ?_
> 
> _[Aho – 16:37]_
> 
> _Toi._
> 
> _[Moi – 16:49]_
> 
> …
> 
> _[Aho – 16:51]_
> 
> _J'suis sérieux._

Taiga le regarde. Ses jambes tremblent un peu. Il ne sait pas si c'est l'effort intense qu'il vient de fournir ou le choc de la révélation d'Aomine. Il croise furtivement le regard bleu nuit de son vis à vis, qui réveille une rage sourde en lui. Ce con d'Aomine est sincère. Il le pousse violemment et le fait tomber au sol. L'as de Too ne se défend pas, ni même quand les poings de Taiga frappe son torse frénétiquement.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! »

Soudain ses poings arrêtent de frapper pour venir agripper le t-shirt du garçon sous lui et il vient poser son front contre sa poitrine, serrant le vêtement comme s'il voulait le lui arracher. Il pousse un grondement rageur. Bien-sûr que le joueur de Too l'a comprit depuis longtemps. Comment Aomine n'aurait-il pas pu le savoir ? Des semaines, non des mois, qu'il le regarde avec envie. Des jours, peut-être depuis le tout premier, qu'il l'obsède. Ce qui lui semble une éternité, qu'il l'aime, sans oser l'avouer.

« … J'pars… Putain… J'pars dans deux semaines... »

Sa voix s'éraille. Et il est bientôt secoué de sanglots. Aomine l'enlace et le serre contre lui.

« Justement… Parce que tu pars… »

L'une des grande main d'Aomine vient caresser ses cheveux, l'autre agrippe aussi son vêtement.

« Taiga... »

Il frissonne. C'est la première qu'Aomine l'appelle par son prénom. Il s'agrippe encore plus au vêtement du joueur de Too.

« … On d'vrait aller chez toi…

\- Tu t'enfuiras pas ? »

Le poing d'Aomine s'abat sur sa tête, ça veut surement dire non. Les yeux rougis et humides il se redresse et se remet debout. Le joueur de Too lui essuie le visage de sa manche, gêné.

« Allez… On bouge. »

Taiga hoche la tête et suit Aomine hors du terrain. Ils reprennent leurs affaires et rejoignent l'appartement de l'as de Seirin.

« Depuis quand ?

\- Et toi ?

\- …

\- Pas aussi longtemps qu'toi… Pourquoi t'as jamais rien dit ?

\- J'avais peur… »

Aomine reste silencieux. Taiga est un peu inquiet. Il n'a jamais cru possible que le joueur de Too réponde à ses sentiments. Il n'a jamais imaginé se déclarer. Alors le silence de l'autre adolescent lui fait peur. Il n'a plus la possibilité de faire machine arrière à présent. Impossible que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

« Aomine ?

\- J'imagine que… J'avais trop l'air d'aimer les nanas pour qu'tu sois en confiance.

\- Ouais…

\- T'sais… En vrai… J'suis jamais sorti avec une meuf…

\- Oh… _Really_ ?

\- Ouais… Vraiment. »

Taiga est super gêné de cette révélation et à la fois content. Ils ne prononcent plus un mot jusqu'à son appartement. Ils se déchaussent et Taiga regarde Aomine.

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On a que deux semaines… Alors on n'a pas vraiment d'temps à perdre à s'poser des questions tu crois pas ? »

Aomine a les joues rouges. Taiga ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, il le trouve encore plus sexy et mignon.

« T'as raison… Alors… Toi et moi… On est ensemble.

\- Ouais.

\- J'peux t'embrasser ? »

Le numéro cinq hoche la tête positivement, alors Taiga n'hésite pas une seconde et vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en tenant fermement sa nuque. Aomine se laisse faire. Il se montre hésitant mais Taiga le guide avec douceur.

« Viens à Los Angeles avec moi... »


End file.
